It's So Not Fair!
by Becky007
Summary: Believe me... this is a twisted story... not much to do with HP so i suggest you don't read it but review my other story NOW!
1. My unfair world

It's so not fair!! By Lemming  
  
Hello everybody!! I'm the funny writer who unfortunately always gets writer's block. Poor me. Anyway, if you think I own anything then you are shamefully wrong. I only own my precious Tommykins, I love you!  
  
This story (which is my first) is based on .. hmm. Now let me see. Ah yes! My teenage lemming friends and a couple of Haz Potter characters thrown in as well!! Please R&R - I'll be very happy!!  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 1. My unfair world. "Becky!!!!!" Haley yelled grabbing her book back covered in Becky's way of marking her territory - NOT IN THAT WAY!! It was graffiti, which happened to say, "Becky loves Tom Felton" all over it.  
  
"You are really starting to piss me off now, Becky" Haley mumbled.  
  
"I'm only telling the truth!" Becky snapped glaring at her Draco Malfoy pencil sharpener.  
  
"How can you like him, his hair isn't natural!!"  
  
"Stop it Haley!! Your hurting Tom's feelings.poor Tommykins."  
  
"You are p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c!! Haley spat out. Becky, who happened to be very annoying, clumsy and probably the biggest Malfoy fan you will ever meet in your long and pointless lives, had long brown hair and a cheeky smile while her best friend Haley was very serious in words but very funny in her Fan ficci stories - You know who you are!!  
  
"What have we got next, Becky?" Haley said, trying to clean her book up with her eraser pen.  
  
"Dunno. English or something gay like that." She replied picking up her bag and plodding out of the library as the school bell rang.  
  
+ Registration in H3 +  
  
"Hello Mr.King! My, What a lovely tie you are wearing today!" Becky said sarcastically. "It suits you!" That time she wasn't being sarcastic - if you know what I mean!!  
  
"Rebecca, where are your lines I gave you three weeks ago?!" Mr.King bellowed.  
  
"Dum de dum dum.oh yeah, they're at home waiting to be done sir." Becky replied casually - maybe too casually.  
  
"REBECCA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oops.I did it again. (DAMN YOU, BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!)"  
  
"If you don't have your lines by tomorrow, I'll give you a detention slip"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo*breath*oooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now go and sit down."  
  
"I am NOT your slave!!!!"  
  
"SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Liam Parker trotted into the room and did deja vu of the last paragraph, accept he did get detention. He just shrugged and sat next to Becky.  
  
"How come you never get into trouble as much as I do huh? It's so unfair.."Parker asked folding his arms.  
  
"Maybe he's gay and wants you as company!" Becky laughed, scribbling on her hand.  
  
"Don't scare me, bitch. I'll have nightmares about Mr.King doing pole dancing". They both shuddered as they had a revolting vision.  
  
Author notes: I know I'm disgusting, but I don't actually think about these things in real life because that would be sad.  
  
Saiyan_Chang A.K.A. SC or Haley is here! I hate my name _.  
  
Go away SC!! You're pissin' me off. Please review.even bad ones will be accepted because I'm all alone *_*.  
  
I'll do the next (and more interesting) chapter when I can be bothered  
  
Toodles! XxX  
  
************************************************** 


	2. Why me?

Chapter 2. Where are we?  
  
Author's notes: Oops.I guess I kind of uploaded the same document twice - stupid me ^_^. Oh well, at least the second chapter is here!!!! So. R&R please!  
  
"Mmmmm.chocolate" Becky said, unwrapping the succulent, beautifully wrapped sugar-coated bar - Mmmmm.sugar.yummy.  
  
Lemming: Shut up narrator!!  
  
Sorry Lemming. Anyway, Becky saw a crowd of people hanging around a white vehicle.  
  
"Uh oh." Becky choked. This could get nasty.  
  
"Shut up narrator!"  
  
Sorry Becky. ^_^.  
  
"-And one for you. One for you. Have you got a pen?"  
  
"TOM!!!!" Becky yelled walking past all of the screaming fan girls.  
  
"Why me?" Tom whined.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE WHO-"  
  
"Has to bare the wrath of Becky's love. I know, I know!!" he sighed.  
  
They both took off in the car (Becky throwing toilet paper at the fan girls) with Chris Felton (Tom's brother) at the wheel -annoying twat! *Mumbling narrator*  
  
+ 1 hour later + "Lalalalalalalalala *BEEP BEEP!* Lalalalalalalalala *BEEP BEEP!*"  
  
"Where are we, Chris?" Tom asked, clutching for his worthless life-  
  
Lemming: Tom's life is not worthless!! I'm cutting your wages for that!  
  
You don't pay me anyway you stupid Lemming!  
  
Lemming: UGH!!  
  
So.*cough*, let's continue.  
  
"How should I know where we are?!" Chris yelled from the front of the swerving (yet flashy) car.  
  
"You're the bloody driver!!" Tom screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Chris shouted back.  
  
*SWERVE.CRASH!!!!*  
  
********************************************************* Author notes : This chapter may be a little hard to understand so if it confuses you then just READ IT AGAIN!! R&R. Cheers ^_^ This chapter maybe too short..meh. 


	3. Why is Draco Malfoy stood infront of us?

Chapter 3, Why is Draco Malfoy stood in front of us?  
  
Author notes: Yippee! My third chapter with (finally) some HP characters in it. I am including them now because I don't want any more flames! I'm a good Lemming really, ^_^.  
  
So here we go.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ow.the pain. the suffer."  
  
"You only bruised your knee, Becky!" Chris sighed.  
  
"You got us into this mess so you can - erm. where are we?" Tom said anxiously.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice (which sounded like Tom's) said from behind them.  
  
They all turned to see a boy with blonde hair, which was gelled back, and a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Why are there two Toms?" Chris whispered.  
  
"Why are there two mes?" Tom shivered.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"What, Becky?"  
  
"It's him. It's Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Um. yeah, it's me," Draco stuttered.  
  
"How the hell." Tom began.  
  
"This is impossible! I have not got a brother - especially one with funny clothes," Draco snarled.  
  
"I'm not your brother! I'm.erm.you" Tom stuttered.  
  
"*_*."  
  
"Nice one Tom, now you've driven Draco to the blink of insanity!!" Becky scowled.  
  
"Stop pretending to be Haley, Becky!!" Chris said, walking off.  
  
"Where is he going?" Draco asked (still in shock).  
  
"F*BEEP*ck him . did I just beep?" Tom said.  
  
"You f*BEEP*kin' did, what the f*BEEP*ck is going on?!"  
  
Author/Lemming: NARRATOR!!!!  
  
Narrator: What? ^_^  
  
Author/Lemming: this is a PG-13! We don't need a swear-stopper machine!  
  
Narrator: Too late. It can't be turned off now!  
  
"Noooooooooo!!! We can't swear!" Becky and Tom screamed.  
  
Author/Lemming: Just carry on!  
  
"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" a house elf screamed as he ran through the forest looking for Draco.  
  
"SH*BEEP*T" Draco yelled, diving behind a tree.  
  
Narrator: This is the funny part..  
  
Author/Lemming: -_-'  
  
The elf ran straight through the trees towards them as if they had always been there. And (no surprise) he thought that Tom was "Master Malfoy" and shot towards him.  
  
"Come Master Malfoy, come. Your father wishes to see you," it said.  
  
Yanking and pulling, Tom tried to free himself from the scruffy house elf as it gave him a strange look for his clothes.  
  
"TOMMYKINS!!!"  
  
Tom was dragged off out if the woods leaving Becky and Draco, who was sniggering behind a tree.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am so evil to this poor boy who is getting dragged off into the unknown.Meh! Nobody cares about poor Tommykins. Oh well, at least that stupid narrator has made allowances so that little kids (anybody who is under 13 who can read) can read this chapter. More chapters coming soon!!  
  
By the way, please try to think of a name for the Narrator because he/she will annoy me until he/she gets one! Toodles xx 


	4. Nooooooooo! MY PRECIOUS GEL!

Chapter 4: Noooooooooo!! My precious gel!!  
  
Author's notes: Two idiots alone in the woods (note: this is not the forbidden forest). How will Becky and Draco survive? Who will crack up first?  
  
Narrator: They're both cracked up already!!  
  
Author/Lemming: ¬_¬.. Good point.  
  
Read to find out.  
  
Narrator: Duh!  
  
And will you people think of a damn name instead of calling me a freak, I already know I'm a freak so it's a waste of a review!! ^_^.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Yes! Finally I got away from my mother fu*BEEP*er father!!" Draco hissed, as Becky lay on the floor in floods of tears.  
  
"You are one filthy little piece of sh*BEEP*t Draco Malfoy!!"  
  
"Thanks, Bi*BEEP*ch of the North."  
  
"Are you mocking my Manchester accent?!"  
  
"Maybe." Draco noticed that Becky had hair gel in her hair. Not as much gel as me. I bet she can't afford enough to get a decent style, he thought.  
  
"Actually, my style is a lot more fashionable than yours, egg head!!" She laughed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
How did she do that? Can she read minds or something? He jumped back in shock.  
  
"No Draco, I know what you're like and I know what you think" Becky grinned, pulling out a full pot of hair gel.  
  
"Gah!! Dammit!" He snarled, reaching into his pocket for his gel.  
  
"Aww.has Drakkykins' gelly gone walkies?!"  
  
"Don't call me that, and give my hair gel ba- HEY! COME BACK WITH MY GEL!!!!"  
  
Becky ran for it. Grasping Draco's gel, she speeded towards some tall and curvy gates with something written on them. She didn't read what it said; she just pushed though them and sprinted towards the side of the dark mansion, which lay behind the gates of what else.The Malfoy Manor. She ran up to the window and leaned her sweaty forehead on the cold glass when she realised where she was as she saw Luscious Malfoy sat at his desk, reading an old spell book. Why do I have to read all this?!  
  
Author/Lemming: Well some bits have to be serious!  
  
Ugh. She wondered into the back door and searched for Tom, ugh!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Author notes: I'm too lazy to do a long chapter. Muh.  
  
Narrator: I AM STILL ANNOIMOUS!!  
  
Author/Lemming: You'll get a name soon, if Saiyan Chang and her flaming crew will bother to think of one!!! Got to go now, I'm hungry.. 


End file.
